When Good Things Turn dun dun DUN EVIL
by Spot's July
Summary: A twisted old NML Fic from way back, I just am reposting it cause it's been edited, or is in better format anyway =) VERY RANDOM FIC AHEAD
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Present Day: August 10, 2054  
  
"I do believe it was charlotte who got pregnant and melody who died last week" I said, getting hit with a bag of BBQ Doritos   
  
"No!" Patch said "I am the biggest fan of the old and the useless, and it was Charlotte who died and Phyllis who got pregnant"   
  
"Then what happened to melody?" Clink asked.   
  
"Uhhhhh…" Patch said "Whose up for cards?"  
  
"Ha you don't know" I said joyfully.   
  
"Oh shut up" Patch said "Or I'll take away your Dr. Pepper" holding my bottle (which was super cool looking since it was the new 2050 model…) away threateningly.   
  
I shut my mouth and snatched my dr. pepper away from her, "Don't forget I saved your life" I said   
  
Clink nudged me "We saved her life"   
  
"Right that's what I said" I told her   
  
"You saved Patch's life" Came an awed voice from the door.   
  
"Sure did sonny" I boasted proudly at our paperboy.   
  
"Come on in and we'll tell you about it" Clink said.   
  
Patch and I nodded our heads in agreement, the boy came in, I snapped my fingers and Mortico Delancy, the butler, came running into the sunny kitchen   
  
"Can I help you ma'am?"   
  
"Yes a dr. pepper for this nice young man" I said to the great great great great great great great grandson of Oscar Delancy.   
  
"How those Delancys ever found women to marry them is beyond me" Clink said under her breath.   
  
Presently Mortico came back from the refrigerator designated only for Dr. Pepper (there was one for surge too woo-hoo) and handed it to Jeremy, the paperboy.   
  
Jeremy took a sip of his Dr. pepper   
  
"Ahhh that's good now isn't it" I said, still after 54 years I was relieved it was still around.   
  
"Very" Jeremy who was yet to understand why the dr. pepper was especially good to them. "Ok now lets hear this story" he said  
  
  
"Well it all started 54 years ago when we were chatting in copper's room and this IT named Vixen walked in…" I began stopping immediately when a pixi stix bounced off my head.   
  
"What?" I asked Clink who had just chucked the sugary goodness at me   
  
"Wrong story" she snapped   
  
"Well I guess I'm just not worthy of telling this story" I said back sarcastically making fun of her V-mail message.   
  
"Ahhh just tell it" clink said "Spam"   
  
"Dead or edible chicken" I mumbled back.   
  
I sat and thought for a minute "Ahh yes now I know" I said  
  
  
"It all started 54 years ago when I was going to Mall" I began again. Looking over at Clink and Patch for approval, they nodded so I continued. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
August 4, 2000 a house in NY  
  
"Liz we have to go NOW!!!" my sister screeched   
  
"I only answer to Spot or July" I said sweeping grandly past my sister and into our brother's room, where I threw myself in front of my home away from home; the computer.   
  
I logged on the Internet and checked my mail; there were tons of letters, but none from patch. She'd said she would be around, I sat and pondered this for a minute before my sister came into the room, clicked out of Hotmail and dragged me by the arm into the car and towards the Mall.  
  
  
We reached the mall and pulled open the doors, stepping inside I took a deep breath taking in the smell of newness. Well that and the smell of the Duncun' Donuts. We wandered around the mall shopping for nothing in particular, with me stopping in every movie, and CD store looking for a Newsies poster. An hour and a half later we hit the top floor (*WHAP* J/K)  
We were halfway across the left side when I stopped dead in my tracks   
  
"Liz" my sister said "LIZ!" I sniffed the air, "SPOT!!!" my sister finally yelled. It was pretzels…I could recognize the smell anywhere, in a trance like state I walked towards the railing leaning over and taking a deep breath (I do this in real life LOL).   
  
I spotted my prey…the skinny greasy boy whose face showed that he had eaten enough pretzels...my time was due, he sat down there shaking those pretzel samples in that little basket, and my mouth watered.   
  
With no warning I lunged over the railing flying full speed at the boy, but instead of knocking him down I just kept flying, right onto a dusty street.   
  
I stood up somewhat confused.  
  
"What the...?" I asked looking around where the heck had the pretzels gone.   
  
"Where the heck!" I heard someone scream, I whirled around, and saw my sister Amanda come stumbling out of an alley   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked   
  
"I jumped over the railing after you when you disappeared into thin air" she said,  
  
Then leaned over and punched me "Why the heck did you do that?!!" she screamed all the sudden mad   
  
"I didn't tell you to jump over after me!!" I said then looked around "I don't believe it" I said joyfully singing and dancing "I knew it would happen one of these days, if I'd known all I had to do was risk my life and jump off the top floor of the mall I would have planned it a long time ago…"   
  
"WHAT are you talking about??!!!" Amanda screamed.   
  
"We've shifted" I said happily.   
  
"Wha…" that's as far as she got because suddenly an obscene amount of girls started to fall from the sky.  
  
All of which joined me in my happy dance except for one girl who tried and fell "Umm urm" she said looking up   
  
"Clink!?" I shrieked happily  
  
"That's me" she said then looked at me "Spam!!!!" she said I ran over to her giving her a hug, the rest of the girls introduced themselves, by yelling at the top of their lungs "Oh my gosh Spot and Clink it's me********"   
  
I looked around, Copper, Owl, Jewel, Sweet face, Amber, Candy, Filly, Flame, JM, and Apple.  
  
Now having introduced themselves were talking loudly  
  
"Hold up Hold up!" I yelled "Did all of you try and attack the pretzel boy too" I asked  
  
"Ugh Spot" Copper said, "you tried to do that again"   
  
I shrugged   
  
"No" Amanda spoke up "she actually did it this time"  
  
"Whose that" jewel whispered to Owl who shrugged.  
  
"This is my sister Amanda" I said  
  
"She doesn't have a newsie name?" Clink asked   
  
"Noooo, she doesn't like newsies enough" I accused "she only jumped over the railing to 'save' me so our mother wouldn't kill her."  
  
"That's not true" she said…"my name is…issssssssss…."  
  
She stopped for a moment "Solid!" she announced.   
  
I started laughing hysterically   
  
"What?" Owl asked   
  
"I gave her that name ages ago when she asked what the opposite of Mush was" I said still laughing.   
  
"Well ok then solid…"I said choking on my laughter "solid it is"  
  
"So how did you get here" I asked.   
  
Owl spoke first…"I don't know one minute I was stuck in the gym full of giggling snobby girls and the next thing I know I'm here…can't say I'm sorry though" she said with a grin.  
  
"How bout you Jewel?" I asked   
  
"I was eating and orange it squirt at me…those things are evil you know" Jewel said I looked at Clink, I had a good Idea of what was going on.   
  
"Well you wanna know how I go here?" Copper asked   
  
"Yeah" me and Clink said together  
  
"Well" she said taking a deep breath "I was sun bathing the other day and fell asleep, so I got this really nasty sunburn, and I was sitting in my room chatting in my chat room when my sister ran in and hit me really hard, I turned to slug her, but she wasn't there anymore, then all the sudden I saw you guys" she said   
  
"Yeesh" I muttered.   
  
"Heya, Clinkeroonie" I asked 'how'd you get here?"   
  
"I was waiting around in egroups when it ate me and spit me out here"   
  
"Well that's your fault for tasting like chicken" I said.   
  
"Shut up Spit the Spam Queen!"   
  
"Oh your asking for it" I yelled Clink took of running, with me chasing her through alleys and back roads,   
  
She stopped suddenly causing me to plow into her   
  
"Hahaha I knew you'd give up" I screamed triumphantly.   
  
"Uuuuuh spot?" Clink asked, "where are we?"   
  
I looked around "Damn the Man Clink you got us lost" I said   
  
"I did not!" clink protested.   
  
Just then a single shoe fell from the sky, landing in between us.   
  
"What the?" I asked looking up.   
  
"Shoes are evil" Clink muttered, "no wonder one fell on us"  
  
"You done?" Solid asked sarcastically poking her head into the alley "or do we have to stand here for another century before we can go find the newsies?"   
  
Clink and I looked at each other "I won't tell if you wont" I said Clink nodded her head and we walked out of the alley,   
  
"Ok lets go…." I started  
  
  
Just then Jonathan "the Evil" Evilboy, went running by with a screaming Patch over his shoulder.   
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!" she screamed   
  
"Patch!!" I Yelled running after her, but it was too late the Evil One had already disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
  
  
"We've got to save patch!" I said pointing out the obvious as always.   
  
"From now on we trust no one but the…but the Un-Evil Doers!!!!!" I said,   
  
"Who are the un-evil Doers?" Amber asked   
  
"Us!!!" I proclaimed "together we unit and form the…" I stopped and counted "the 13 Un-evil doers" I finished.   
  
JM rolled her eyes "you are so thick" she said to me.   
  
Clink nodded in agreement   
  
"Now" I said, "Lets go save Patch" 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
We started walking in the direction the Evil one had gone talking amongst ourselves, not watching where we were going   
  
"Hey watch where you going" someone yelled as they dodged out of our way…we had run down the leader of Manhattan himself jack Kelly   
  
"Oops sorry" I said   
  
Jack ignored my apology and stared at us   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Clink asked looking around probably for race.   
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked "and where'd you get dem clothes?" he asked   
  
"Isn't that Boots line?" Copper asked   
  
"No" Apple argued it was Mush"   
  
"You think everything was Mush" Amber said   
  
"Hey" Apple protested   
  
"Hey" I said nudging Copper "Be quiet we don't wanna freak him out"   
  
"Too late" Jack said, "who are you?" he demanded  
  
"Weeeeeeell cowboy" I started   
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked   
  
"Well if you'd let me finish" I snapped he looked surprised but shut up never the less  
  
"Ok lookie here, see were from the year 2000" I said "Hard to believe but true, we got these clothes from what is commonly called a mall, and now we need your help" I said calmly even though I was dying to throw myself on him and beg him to take me to Brooklyn. I mean I did have some dignity (lol some)  
  
Sweet face on the other hand wasn't so calm and stepped forward screamed once and started to swoon.   
  
"That's sweet face" I informed him "She's a big fan of yours" I added (dun dun DUN pointing out the obvious again)   
  
Jack smirked "So you'se are really from da future?" he asked then looked thoughtful "girls really dress half naked in the future?"   
  
I looked down at my shorts and T-shirt, I was hardly half naked and went to tell him so when Candy interrupted me   
  
"This is how everyone dresses now…we can even vote" she threw in proudly.   
  
I smirked, "Anyway, our friend Patch is here too" I said "Only she's been kidnapped by a source eviler then the two Delancy's put together…we need to save her. So lets go round up, mush, blink, race and the rest of the gang and head out" I said starting off in the direction we had been heading.   
  
"First off Swifty" he said taking me by my shoulders and turning me around "the guys are dat way, second of all care ta tell me your names, and third explain how you know us…were we really dat popular?"   
  
"Oh right" I said introducing the girls, "that's Clink or chicken" I said pointing at Clink and grinning, "Copper, aka cooper the list mascot, Candy, Amber, my sister Solid, JM or Song, Apple, Owl, Flame, Filly, Jewel, and Sweet face is the one still slumped against the wall, And I am not Swifty" I said "The names July"   
  
"Her real name is Spit the Spam queen" Clink threw in.   
  
I glared at Clink "funny, Chicken" I said   
  
Jack looked at us oddly   
  
"Actually her real name is Spot" Owl said   
  
"Why'd ya change it?" Jack asked.   
  
"Cause Spot Conlon would go buck nutty if someone stole his name, and I'm figuring were going to need Brooklyn so I thought I'd avoid confrontation" I said.   
  
"Need?" Apple asked "more like want"   
  
I grinned brightly "Same difference"   
  
"But you still haven't told me how you know us" Jack said.   
  
Flame walked over and extended a hand to sweet face helping her up.   
  
"They made a movie about you" Filly said   
  
"A what?" Jack asked   
  
We sighed and Owl patted him on the back, starting the process of explanation to him, as we walked out off of the street and in the main part of Manhattan.  
  
  
  
While Filly, Owl, Flame, and Solid tried to explain the making of a movie and Sweet face drooled (since we were all experts after seeing the making of newsies lol) Me, and the rest of the gang, started planning our attack, but as always got off on some other subject.  
  
JM and I were babbling about nothing in particular, I was wondering what had taken her so long to talk in the first place, since she talks about as much as I do and 2 times faster much to the terror of Clink, who can barely deal with my speed. Copper and Clink were talking about our evil plan   
  
"Spot" Clink said randomly "No more letting your cousin into the chat rooms ok?"  
  
I laughed I guess one could only see a computerized butt so many times.   
  
Mean while the others weren't getting very far with their explanation, "It's like going to see the floozie…ummmm I mean Medda only on a screen" Owl said.   
  
Jack nodded "but how?" he asked   
  
"How the heck should we know were not technology buffs" Filly said,   
  
Flame nodded in agreement "All that matters is that it works" she added.   
  
Solid looked around "Where's Mush?" she asked.   
  
  
Apple perked up from her quiet state "Yeah where?" she asked.   
  
"Dudes this isn't about guys.." I said   
  
"At least not till Spot comes" Candy said.   
  
I shrugged as Jack pulled open the door to LH.   
  
"Oh my kajeebies" I said looking around   
  
"Come on I'll get you goils signed in" he said  
  
As we approached the desk, a bucket full of black jellybeans came raining down from the ceiling. (sorry I hate black jelly beans I just had to throw that in there lol)  
  
"What the?" Filly asked examining the jellybeans "ewwwwwww"   
  
"You got that right butter cup" I said, kicking the JB's out of the way and approaching the counter.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
"Let me go!!!" Patch yelled as evil ran towards the bat cave cough *erm* evil cave. He stopped shortly and looked around carefully before moving some boxes and garbage cans to reveal a door.   
  
Jonathan the Evil boy (who I will now refer to as Evil one) carried Patch inside and threw her in a room with someone else.  
  
"Pokey!! He has you too!" Patch yelled   
  
"Hail Jon boy" Pokey said bowing, Patch stood watching in horror, as her friend "hailed" evil one.  
  
"What is going on?!" Patch asked grabbing Pokey by the shoulders and shaking her "Stop that!"   
  
Evil one grinned evilly "it won't be long now" he said rubbing his hands together, a devilish look on his face.  
  
"Goodnight ladies, sleep tight, don't let the sewer rats eat you" he said shutting the door.   
  
Patch looked into Pokeys eyes which were clouded over, "what has gotten into you?" she stood waiting, scared of the answer.  
  
  
Back at the LH:  
  
"We are in the Bunk room!" Clink said happily   
  
"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious" I said, like I was one to talk.   
  
Apple and my sister, started discussing which bunk was Mush's as the rest of us were trying to find empty bunks conveniently next to the guy we liked  
  
"I'll take one side, you take the other" Apple compromised   
  
"Sounds good to me" Solid said.   
  
Why she got along with Apple about these things and not me, is beyond me, but hey, at least they were happy.  
  
JM went to go ask where the guys were but Jack was getting good at understanding us and answered before she could spit the question out   
  
"They'll be here soon" he said "till then sit, relax, make yourselves at home."   
  
The thirteen of us looked at each other, grinning evilly then jumped off our beds and started going through the stuff in the bathrooms and hanging from the beds   
  
"Look what I found!" Sweet Face yelled holding up Jacks razor. She looked at him and seeing that he was watching, Clink look through Jake's clothes trying on his vest, she quickly stuck it in her pocket.   
  
Filly, Flame, Owl and I stopped and looked at her "What?! It's not like he needs it" she said.   
  
We shrugged it off and watched Clink parade around in Jake's vest.  
  
"I think you need this to complete the ensemble." Jake said from the door holding out his hat.   
  
Clink blushed slightly, but grinned and took it, placing it on her head "Thanks, the names Clink" she said holding out her hand.   
  
Jake shook it "So who are your friends?"   
  
"Well, Copper is the one by Jack's bed talking to him. Sweet face is in the washroom, with Owl by the sink, Filly looking in the stall. Flame is the one looking out the window. And Song and Spam AKA July are the two talking like chipmunks again, probably about Spot with Candy trying to get a word in edge wise.  
  
"In here, jewel is by Bumlets bed, Amber is right next to me, July's sister Solid and her new comrade Apple are drooling over Mush."  
  
Jack stood up from where he was sitting "They're from the future" he cut in.   
  
Jake looked skeptical. "Really?" he asked, "How'd you get here?" it was a question Jack had either forgotten to ask or just didn't care.  
  
"Through evil" I yelled   
  
"Evil?" I didn't have time to explain though because the room started to flood with newsies, and I had to hold Solid back so she didn't attack Mush, Clink took Apple "Woah there girls" I said as the boys stared at them in wonderment.   
  
Apple and Solid burst into little girlie giggles as Mush walked past   
  
"Breathe" Clink muttered.   
  
The others all seemed to be holding their own pretty well. I slowly released Solid's arm   
  
"Are we good?" I asked she nodded,   
  
Clink let go of Apple.   
  
I took a deep breath, good now as long as he didn't smile or move or breath we'd be fine.   
  
But as we all know a person must breath to survive and breath he did, sending them spastic again.   
  
Mush couldn't contain himself, the prospect of one pretty girl amazed him, but two? It blew him away ((*wooooosh* lol))  
  
The three sat down on his bed grinning at each other like idiots well the introductions started all over again.   
  
Finally after things settled down a little I spoke up…again "So will you help us?" The newsies looked at each other "Course" Jack said happily.  
  
The room burst into cheers "We'll start looking tomorrow" Jack added in before we got pushed out the door towards Tibby's.  
  
  
  
Back in the Evil Cave:  
  
"Evil one is my master" Pokey said in reply to Patch's last question "I will obey him and everything he says is right."   
  
Patch made a disgusted face   
  
"NO, that's the opposite of how it is!" she said trying to convince her.   
  
"You've been brainwashed…it was all those trips to the Walmart without me" she cried "I knew you two didn't leave without me by accident" she said "he was using that time alone with you to brainwash you"  
  
"That is ridiculous," Pokey said in a monotone zombie voice   
  
"No it isn't it's true!" Patch yelled, "you've got to snap out of it."  
  
Pokey just stared blankly at the wall; patch sighed and sat down waiting for her friends to come rescue her.  
  
After a loverly meal at Tibby's complete with jokes from Race, stories from everyone and Clink's introductory lesson on Junk food from the future-beginning with Pixi stix of course, we all headed back to the lodging house, waving goodnight to Kloppman and heading upstairs.  
  
The boys all started to get ready to go to bed, taking off hats and accessories and anything else they could with 13 girls watching their every move, which by the way wasn't much.   
  
"I thought you guys played poker at night" Flame said with a frown  
  
Davey who was spending the night, looked at them intelligently "No way could we stay up all night gambling and wake up at five in the morning to sell papes, that's illogical"  
  
"Illogical?" JM asked, "Your reasoning is totally flawed"  
  
I nodded "I think the list is gonna be disappointed to hear about this, newsies are supposed to stay up all night at parties and gamble away all there money…"   
  
"Hey!" Boots cut in "we may be poor but we ain't stupid"  
  
And so they went to bed, much to the disappointment of everyone, especially Solid and Apple who were still all over Mush like white on rice.  
  
I rolled my eyes at my sister and lay down on my bed in between Copper and Dutchy.  
  
"Night." I mumbled before falling dead asleep.  
  
  
Evil Cave  
"Help!!!!!" Patch yelled holding onto the doorknob, yelling till she fell into an exhausted sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning still in the evil cave  
  
Patch woke up sore, and still clinging to the doorknob. Her throat was raw. Pokey came out of the bathroom "Good morning" she said normally  
  
"Pokey!" Patch yelled "your ok"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked.  
  
"Because…"  
  
The door flew open, a huge gust of wind following.   
  
Evil One appeared in front of them.  
  
Pokey's eyes immediately snapped to attention  
  
"Good morning Evil One" she said bowing slightly.  
  
Patch looked at him "Let us go Jonathan!!!!" she yelled running up and kicking him swiftly in the shin.  
  
"NO" he answered, running his fingers through his blonde hair completely un-effected "You two deserve this, soon I'll have all your little friends too"  
  
"What did we do?" Patch demanded, looking over at Pokey who was staring at the Evil One in awe. If he had told her to jump she would have asked how high on her way.  
  
"You laughed when I fell off my bike, you left me at Walmart, and you kicked me for that nerdy friend of yours Spot." He said his eyes narrowing, "it's time you pay" he took a step forward.   
  
Patch shielded her face with her arms, as he approached.  
  
Back in the lodging house  
  
"Wake up!!" Kloppman yelled "new newsies, old newsies, wake up!!" he yelled.   
  
"Ahhhh why is it, that they don't really do the fun stuff, but Kloppman really does wake us up at the crack of dawn?" I mumbled my voice muffled by my pillow.  
  
Clink made an un-ladylike noise "Shut up Spam" she said  
  
"I am too tired to respond to that," I said, looking at Solid who was already up drooling over the sleeping Mush.   
  
She nudged Apple "Wake up, you gotta see this"  
  
"Huh?" Apple asked tiredly, then seeing the shirtless Mush bolted upright and joined Solid staring at him like he was a side show freak at the fair.  
  
All around the room people were getting up.   
  
"Come on Clink" Candy said in her Southern twang (which may I add is soooo cute! Just like patch's lol)  
  
Someone pulled me out of bed, I was thinking it was Itey but one could never be too sure, when their contacts were glued to their eyes. I stumbled into the washroom splashing water on my face.   
  
"Hey for a buck would someone pass me a towel?" I asked laughing a little at my own joke (ehehhehe-see there I go again)  
  
"I will!" Skittery yelled, holding out a towel, waiting for his dollar, I handed it to him and snatched the towel away. "What the heck is this, you jipped me!" he yelled. "Why doesn't it surprise me that Skitts is the first one yelling?" Amber asked  
  
The other smirked as I tried to explain currency to him  
  
Without success, because I am the worlds worst teacher. I ended up just yelling "It's a dollar ok, trust me you idgit" and walking away randomly hitting people because of my still lack of sight.   
  
Mush looked at me oddly as I threw myself back down on the bed   
  
"She's not a morning person" Solid said staring at him intensely.  
  
Mush grinned, and turned back to the two girls fawning over him.  
  
  
  
We finally got on our way. "Now where are we gonna look first?" I asked   
  
"I dunno you know this evil character better then anyone" Jewel pointed out inching closer to Bumlets as they walked.  
  
I sighed that was true.   
  
We wondered into the Distribution center, talking about where evil one may or may not be. When all the sudden trumpets sounded.   
  
Clink and I jumped "Not the trumpets!!!!" I yelled hiding behind a World cart. Clink followed and looked back out into the open carefully.   
  
"No one's there" she whispered. Good no sign of lord Ironclaw yet. Then added "Cept Spot"   
  
I looked at her "Spot is not Ironclaw in disguise get that idea out of your head" and with one last cautious look around I bolted back out into the open.   
  
"What was that all about?" Filly asked, as Spot neared us.   
  
"You never heard about Lord Ironclaw and his trumpets?" Clink asked following me.  
  
They nodded no.  
  
"Wasn't he some dude who came into my chatroom, and sounded his trumpets scaring the kajeebies out of you?" Copper asked.  
  
"That's the one," I said as Spot finally got to us.   
  
He eyed us all each one by one, some of us noticing some of us not.   
  
"What have we here?" Spot asked. JM and I approached him.   
  
"July" I said holding out my hand after spitting in it.  
  
He glanced at my clothes and then my hand, smirking he spit in his own and shook my hand.  
  
JM did the same. I glanced at her, yeah this was cool.  
  
The story was told again, and I was starting to think maybe we should just gather the entire city together and announce our presence all at once, so we could get the search going a little faster.  
  
Spot finally agreed to help us, not till we spent half an hour arguing, pleading and manipulating.  
  
Copper and Clink were struggling to control their laughter, limp noodle was written all over their faces and I couldn't help but grin myself over the idea of such a thing. I also couldn't help wondering what he would do to us if he ever found out about it.  
  
"So where first?" I asked again.   
  
"I guess we should split up" Jack said.  
  
I nodded in agreement.   
  
Giving Jack a look that said "lemme take care of this"   
  
"Race, Jake, Clink, and Filly you go together." I started   
  
"Mush, Solid, Apple, you go and Flame go with them so they don't all end up in Tibby's flirting instead of looking."   
  
I looked around "Sweet face, Copper, Jack, and Davey" you guys go together." "Candy Jewel, bumlets, and Amber, go with each other."   
  
"Spot, Jm, and myself will go." I finished slightly out of breath.   
  
"You make it seem so easy in the movie" I muttered.   
  
"Ok, we'll all split up and meet at Tibbys 6 tonight, sharp" Jack said.  
  
"Uh hello what about me?" Owl asked  
  
"Oooh right, you go with Skitts and set up base at head quarters" Jack said  
  
"Headquarters?' Owl asked skeptically "And where might that be?"  
  
"Lodging house" I said quickly  
  
"Ten four" Owl said saluting and dragged Skittery away   
  
"I don't know why we have to waste a good day of selling for people I don't know" he griped 'And for people who jip me' he added thinking of the dollar.  
  
Owl rolled her eyes and dragged him along.   
  
"And well were on the subject, why does everyone feel the need to tell me I'm always in a bad mood?" he continued  
  
"When did anyone say that?" Owl asked  
  
"Ha! No need to say it I can see it all over your faces" he accused.  
  
Owl sighed "shut up"  
  
And went into the Lodging house.  
  
  
Back in the evil cave  
  
"Relax I'm not going to hit you" Evil One said.   
  
Patch lowered her arms slowly   
  
"I'm going to let you suffer first"  
  
He pulled a cloth back to reveal a huge crystal ball.  
  
"Look" He demanded, almost taunting her "I dare you"   
  
Patch peered into it, seeing at first only a cloud of smoke "I think it's broken" Patch said.  
  
Evil One looked at it, and cursed, smacking it. "Oh wait" he said, flipping on the switch. "Now look," he said  
  
Patch looked back into the ball, the cloud rising to reveal her friends.  
  
Patch watched as everyone split up, into groups and walked in opposite directions.  
  
  
Still in the DC  
  
JM and I were explaining everything to Spot who was still being difficult.   
  
"Ugh you're thick too!" JM yelled at him.   
  
I smirked "don't worry being thick isn't all that bad" I said as if it would console him.  
  
All the sudden Mitch Cossamano appeared in front of me. Startled beyond belief I blinked (lol) twice.   
  
"Whose that?" JM and Spot asked simultaneously.   
  
"My Italian twin" I said moving to go speak to him, as soon as I got within reaching distance, much to my horror he disappeared, reappearing behind me. I turned and headed in that direction only to have him disappear and show up a few feet away. "Craig? Mitch? This isn't funny," I yelled as they kept appearing in a circle around me.   
  
I wanted to cry, they were there, but not tangible, mirages, figments of my imagination, the lack of sleep must have caught up with me.   
  
I looked over to where JM and spot stood looking confused   
  
"Whats goin on?" Spot demanded, as the twins twirled around me, taunting me, "HELP!!" I yelled.   
  
JM, started humming the Snyder chasing music, either not realizing it, or as a sick joke.   
  
The boys disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sat down in relief, never having experienced such aggravation in my life.  
  
  
  
Evil cave:  
  
Patch gasped as she watched the horror "Poor Lizzi" she said then looked at Evil One "You did this?"  
  
He snickered "Yes, and this my friend is only the beginning"  
  
He broke off into evil laughter, slamming the door shut, locking it, flying down the steps and out onto the streets.  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Guys come on" Flame said impatiently pulling on Apple's and Mush's shirtsleeves. This was the fifth time already she had to drag them along.   
  
"Thank you July" she muttered.   
  
Solid stuck close to Mush's other side and batted her eye lashes   
  
"Want a piece of gum?" she asked holding out a stick of winter fresh, the kind she always chewed.  
  
"What's that?" Mush asked looking at the blue paper wrapped stick.  
  
"It's good. "Apple said.  
  
Mush took it and started to chew slowly.  
  
Solid and Apple stared up at him adoringly.  
  
"Can we go now?" Flame asked.  
  
They nodded, and Mush held out both arms, the girls took them giggling.   
  
Flame rolled her eyes, "Please have us find her soon, or we'll be looking for my sanity next" she muttered, and led them through another alley.  
  
With out warning little Green Jell-O jigglers shaped as scabbers can running out from behind crates and boxes, wielding little cannons full of whipped cream, which they shot forcefully one right after another on the three un-evil doers&Co.  
  
"What the?!" they yelled stomping on the little men, who squished easily, but reshaped as soon as it was off your shoe.   
  
"Let's sacrifice Mush!" Flame suggested pushing him towards the little scabbers, who were still firing shot after shot of whipped cream.   
  
"NO!"Solid and Apple yelled. Flame looked at the three and swallowed heavily.  
  
  
  
That's right you guessed it, back in the evil cave  
  
  
Patch hovered over the crystal ball.  
  
"Oh no Flame!!!" she said watching in terror as the other three started to push her towards the men.  
  
"Please!!!!" Flame yelled "I have work tomorrow!!"   
  
The men multiplied at the mere mention of work.   
  
An evil laugh sounded in the back round, as these new forces advanced quickly, they were taller then the others and shot cherries as well.   
  
"Nooooooo" she screeched "I have FF to write, I can't die!"   
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn youuuuuuu" a voice roared angrily.   
  
The Jell-O mobsters dissipating into thin air.  
  
Flame breathed a sigh of relief. They all emerged from the alley covered up to their knees in whipped cream, cherries and Jell-O bits.   
  
"These were my favorite pants!!" Solid whined.  
  
  
Flame glared at her, and snapped "Let's go" dragging them down another road searching for Patch.  
  
The ball fuzzed over producing something resembling the snow static stuff that comes on a T.V screen.  
  
Patch blinked and watched as the ball cleared and unfolded into another scene.  
  
Clink, Filly, Race, and Jake are in another alley not to far off from where Solid, Flame, Apple, and Mush had been  
  
"Race she isn't going to be in there" Filly said, to the boy who was knee deep in garbage looking under an old newspaper.   
  
Jake rolled his eyes at Race's sheepish grin "I knew that." he said.  
  
"Sure ya did num-nuts" Clink said from her slumped position on the wall.  
  
Race frowned "I don't see you doing anything."  
  
Clink gave him a frosty look "I'm supervising"  
  
Race went to retort but was cut off by Filly   
  
"Shut up you two, you sound like spot and July in RP."  
  
Clink shuddered. "Perish the thought" she said  
  
Jake and Race stared blankly at the girls "What?"  
  
Filly shook her head "forget about it."  
  
Jake wandered over to Clink, "you don't do well with the morning hours do ya?"  
  
"Does it show?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Jake helped her up, "Lets keep looking"  
  
Filly nodded her head, and walked out of the alley.  
  
Just as they were about to emerge out into the sunlight they were attacked from behind by a psycho hairdresser who jumped on race's back and began to snip away at his hair.   
  
"Help!!!!!" he yelled pathetically trying to shake her off.  
  
Clink started laughing hysterically "Your gonna look like Mr. T in no time flat!" she yelled.   
  
"Noooo Mr. Clean" Filly said laughing as Race continued to shake the vicious hairdresser off him.   
  
She didn't let go and continued to snip away at his hair laughing like a mad scientist.  
  
"Mr. Clean gets rid of dirt and grime an grease in just a minute, Mr. Clean stays stronger longer cause there's ultra power in it" Clink sang.  
  
Race shot her a look so deadly clink was lucky to still be alive and breathing too see the mad woman's clones come running for them.   
  
"EEP!" Filly yelled hiding behind Jake.   
  
Clink whirled around from where she was casually dumping pixi stix into her mouth, ultamitly spraying pixi dust everywhere.   
  
The four mad women disappeared, and a deep growl was heard.  
  
  
Race breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hands over his head.  
  
Clink couldn't take it anymore and slumped back against the wall, clutching her stomach in pain because she was laughing so hard.  
  
Race's quaf was a mess, tufts of black shiny hair stuck up at odd angles, around all the bald spots and patches (Mwahahahaha you know you like that LOL) ribbons were everywhere tied in triple knots around the hair. A huge cat barrette was stuck through his hair in the back.  
  
Filly and Jake were doing their best to contain themselves but with Race frantically patting his head babbiling a mile a minute they too couldn't take it and joined Clink.  
  
"Wha? Why? Help!!!!!!!!" Race cried, Jake walked around Race admiring his hair from all angles.   
  
"It works on you." he said trying to make him feel better. "Don't you think so ladies?"   
  
Filly nodded "Oh yeah defenitly it'll be the latest rave, you'll be a real trend-setter" she said trying her best to keep a straight face and succeeding for the most part.  
  
Clink on the other hand shrieked with laughter exclaiming "It looks like you were attacked with a hack saw"  
  
Jake walked over smirking a little, he took his hat off his head and placed it on hers hoping it would shut her up.  
  
"Ooooooh thanks" Clink said amusing herself with the hat, forgetting about Race.   
  
Filly meanwhile was busily trying to fix Race's hair.  
  
"Well if we…no, but we can…neah that wouldn't work…hmmmmmmm, well we could always, noooo, oh wait hold that thought" she said running back a few allies over she picked up a large straw hat that had a fake bird perched on top, along with flowers and fake fruit that she had seen when they had passed through the alley before. She ran back over to Race.   
  
" Here." she said breathlessly. "Wear this and no one will be able to tell"  
  
Race frowned and put the hat on "I look like an idiot, no one will take me seriously now" he whined.  
  
Clink looked up from where she had been twirling the bowler around her finger and grinned evilly. "Don't worry no one took you seriously to begin with."   
  
Race's frown grew even deeper.  
  
"It's either that or…"Jake lifted the hat "This, you choose buddy"   
  
Race sighed and snatched the hat back, "Fine" he said, none to happily  
  
He starting dragging his feet towards the sunlight again a gloomy look on his face. Little did he know that that hat was no ordinary hat (*sings* there must have been some back in that old silk hat they found for when they placed it on his head he began to dance around ohhhh frosty the snow man...*hits herself* shut up LOL)  
  
It was a hat placed by the hands of evil, for only evil one himself could have tastes that bad.  
  
Race stepped out of the Alley, a bird chirping over head, then *poof* he was gone.  
  
Filly, Clink and Jake stepped out into the light right after Race "where'd he go?" Filly asked looking around.  
  
"Race?" Jake yelled  
  
"Awww he probably went to go check his hair in the mirror" Clink said "I never knew the kid was such a sissy"   
  
Jake frowned "I guess" he said   
  
"Lets keep looking" Filly said "Race knows to meet us a Tibby's" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Meanwhile back in the evil Cave:  
  
"What the heck just happened?" Patch asked   
  
Just then a loud thump sounded behind her. She whirled around   
  
"Race! What are you doing here?!, and where'd your hat go?"   
  
Race jumped up "My hat!!!" his hands flew to his head, "ohhh no" he moaned.  
  
Patch laughed, having seen everything.   
  
"It's not that bad" she commented, then stopped "wait your hat" she said again  
  
"Yeah I know I know, but it was the best I could do, and filly picked it out…" he said  
  
"NO, it brought you here, it must have," she said  
  
Race stopped to think about it "where is here by the way?"  
  
"The evil cave, welcome to evil one's pride lands" Patch said.  
  
Race frowned, "well I found you at least" he said weakly.  
  
Patch grinned "thanks for trying" she said, and turned her attention back to the ball, which showed Clink, Filly and Jake walking away slowly. "Now all we can do it sit back and wait"  
  
"Whats that thing-a-mijig?" Race asked   
  
"I can see you all through it, look" she said pointing at the ball which was just starting to fuzz over again.  
  
Just then Evil One breezed into the room, walking over he flicked off the crystal ball.  
  
"OOOH what's this a new arrival" he crooned   
  
Patch glared at him.  
  
"Hey let us go, you have the wrong people" Race said  
  
"Anthony Higgins, Italian, mother Anita father Antonio, born in New York, raised in an orphanage, now sells papers under the alias of Racetrack, an obsessive gambler" Evil spit out like a computer.  
  
Race's mouth dropped.  
  
"He isn't called Evil One for nothing you know" Patch said  
  
Evil One laughed "Ironic isn't it? You called me stupid, you laughed when I got dumped, and now…I have complete control over you"  
  
Patch frowned as pokey came out to greet her "master"  
  
"Patch what's he talking about?" Race asked confused "and whose that?" he asked pointing at Pokey who was standing at full attention.   
  
"I'll explain later" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes do that, keep your selves entertained till the others get here." Evil One said laughing.  
  
He flicked the ball back on revealing Candy, Jewel, Bumlets and Amber.   
  
"Have fun" he said in a sing song voice, and left the room again.  
  
  
  
Race looked at Patch and then at the ball trying to see his reflection in it.  
  
"You look fine" Patch said and watched as the four walked through the park.  
  
  
  
In the park, the sun is shining brightly and everyone is happy  
  
  
"Nice day" Bumlets said to the three girls walking with him. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nice except for the fact that Patch is gone" Jewel said.  
  
Amber and Candy frowned "Yeah we hafta find her, I'm so worried" Amber said.  
  
Candy looked at a giant maple tree.   
  
"maybe.." she said walking around the large trunk "His headquarters are in here, like In Peter Pan"   
  
she knocked on the rough bark lightly "patch??" she called  
  
Amber, Jewel and Bumlets gave her a weird look "and if he is in the what do you expect him to do invite us in for tea?" Amber asked.  
  
"Hey you never know, and it's worth a try" Candy said defending herself.  
  
Jewel sighed "she's right, the least we can do is try"  
  
She said dragging Bumlets with her over to the tree. They joined Candy pounding on the tree looking for a hidden enterence.   
  
Amber smiled sheepishly at the people casting them looks and waved. "ah what the heck" she said shrugging and joining the other three.  
  
  
  
Back in the evil cave  
  
  
  
Patch had no choice but to laugh at the site of her friends beating on the tree, they just looked so funny.  
  
  
  
"Race track higgins get out here!" she yelled.  
  
"NO!" race yelled, his voice muffled by the locked bathroom door.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me get Ace in here…" she yelled "I can easily give her directions to the nearest Jenny Craig" she said mencingly.   
  
Race came barraling into the room a shower cap with bright yellow ducks on it on his head. "nooooooooo! I won't run anymore I wont!" he yelled.  
  
Patch burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"That's better" she said "oh and uhh nice cap" she said snickering loudly.   
  
"STOP!!" Race yelled pitifully, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry" Patch said gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm better now…really, here lemme help you out" she said reaching out to take the shower cap off  
  
"No way! Nuh uh you'll laugh again" he said.  
  
"No I won't, I promise" she said.  
  
"Fine" he said pouting. Slowly he removed the shower cap.  
  
Patch bit her lip to keep from laughing but kept her promise all the same and studied Race's head.   
  
"Lets start with this cat…it looks like it's dying" she said and trying to undo the clasp, but to no avail  
  
"Hmmm the clasp is stuck" she said "Well we can just slide it out" she said pulling on it softly and when it sill wouldn't move a little harder.  
  
"Hmmm that's weird with your hair being so oi…never mind" she said and pulled on the barrette even harder.  
  
"EIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Race yelled as he stumbled from his spot.   
  
"Oops sorry I lost my grip" Patch said meekly. Race looked at her from his crumpled position against the wall. "Now what Einstein?" he asked.  
  
Patch held out the shower cap and motioned to the bathroom door.  
  
Race nodded and took off grabbing the duck cap.  
  
Once gone Patch collapsed on the couch laughing, trying to muffle the sound with a pillow.  
  
"I hear that Patch!!" Race yelled sinking into the bath tub dejectedly.  
  
  
  
Patch looked down at the pillow she was holding, Evil ones face was printed on it "ICKKKKKKKKK" she yelled throwing it across the room. It landed with a dull thump on Pokey who picked it up and caressed it lovingly.  
  
Patch made a gagging face and turned back to the ball.  
  
Back in the park  
  
"OW!" Candy yelled suddenly   
  
"What?" Jewel asked turning around, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Something just hit me!" she said rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"What?" Amber asked  
  
"I dunno it felt gross though" she said  
  
"Maybe it was your imagination" Bumlets said  
  
"I think I can tell the difference between reality and my dreams" Candy said  
  
Bumlets went to reply but was stopped when a crap load of bio equipment fell on him. Raining down like a tropical hurricane the four were helpless against the books, notes, beakers, and other lab stuff. Trying to run they found they couldn't due to the mud that had accumulated around their feet from the iodyne solution that was falling in buckets.   
  
"What's going on?" Amber yelled through the so-called storm that was only occurring around the tree.  
  
Bumlets looked up   
  
"What the heck??" he yelled  
  
The girls followed his gaze to see over 20 biology teachers sitting in the branches tossing stuff at them.  
  
"Hey stop it!!" Candy yelled.  
  
"Real effective Candy" Jewel snapped pushing her damp hair out of her face.  
  
"This can't be real" Amber said "I have to see Erik one more time.   
  
The skies opened, the teachers dissipated into thin air, and from the clouds fell a guy.  
  
"Heya Amber" Joe said.  
  
"Not the terminal error, I said Erik!" Amber yelled as the others tried to pick themselves out of the mud.  
  
Trapper's face appeared in the clouds "Sorry lemme try again" she yelled zapping Joe back up.  
  
A second later Erik appeared "Thanks trapper!!" Amber yelled  
  
"Anytime" Trapper said with a wave.   
  
  
"Amber…why are you blue?" Erik asked.  
  
Amber looked at the others "Holy shnikes were all blue" she said  
  
"Hello!" Candy said we've been trying to tell you that for the past 2 minutes.  
  
Amber looked at her blue friends and burst out laughing   
  
Bumlets looked confused "how'd that happen anyway?"  
  
"The solution.." Jewel said "It dyes the skin blue"  
  
"For how long?" he asked  
  
Jewel shrugged "Who knows"  
  
Candy sighed blue was NOT her color.  
  
  
"Well lets get going, blue or not it's almost 6, and the tree obviously wasn't the answer" Jewel said  
  
Bumlets nodded examining his blue hands.  
  
They started back towards Tibbys.  
  
"Amber, Erik can't leave the park, sorry" Trapper said her face reappearing in the clouds. "It's not in his contract"  
  
Erik shrugged "Sorry" he said "I'll see you when you get home" he kissed her quickly and was beamed up.  
  
Amber waved and slowly drifted out of the park.  
  
Evil cave……………………….  
  
"Yeesh blue..they look like smurfs" Patch said.  
  
Well that only leaves Sweet face, Copper, jack, and Davey" she said.   
  
"Our final hope" she thought begging them to find her.   
  
Jack and Dave were after all strike leaders and Sweet Face and Copper were both smart.  
  
"Yes they'll find us, they have to" she said looking over at Pokey who was compiling a list of 101 ways to love your evil. She was getting worse as time went on.  
  
  
In Medda's…………..  
  
"Medda!" Jack yelled.   
  
The nauseating red head turned around "Hello Jack!" she said happily  
  
Jack hugged her, Davey drooled. Copper and Sweetface glared.  
  
"This is Sweetface and Copper, girls this Is Medda." Jack said.  
  
"Charmed" Copper said dryly, why the heck wouldn't davey close his mouth?   
  
"The pleasure is all mine" Medda gushed. Sweetface rolled her eyes, at Copper who smirked and went back to glaring at Medda.  
  
"So can we'se look around?" Jack asked after explaining.  
  
"Of course, just ask Toby if you need anything"  
  
  
Jack led them all downstairs, they spread out each taking a different corner of the room.   
  
Copper pushed a box aside filled with feathery things "Osterages R Us" was printed on the side "so that's where she gets them" she muttered.   
  
Sweetface meanwhile was trying to make progress of her own and pushed a box full of dresses intitled "color blind inc, we can dress like the best" She pulled out a puke green gown "the best what?" she asked then quickly shoved the box away. "Never mind I don't wanna know."  
  
Jack and Dave were trying to move a heavy book case out of the way, when two figures darted up yelling "ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
((ack I am adding this against my better judgment, not ALL sisters are like this I repeat, not all little sisters are like this..thank you))  
  
Copper and Clink's little sister went running from their hiding places. Copper looked over and jumped in surprise  
  
"What are you doing here?" she yelled.  
  
Her sister ignored her and started throwing lumpy oatmeal at Jack, Clink's sister Anita laughed evilly and joined in lobbing globs of gooey gross oatmeal at them. The room was turned into a complete war zone, everyone was covered in the mess…everyone but Copper that is, who was standing in a golden glow of light, completely un-touched by the ooze.   
  
Cori ran over to copper and threw oatmeal right at her face, it was stopped a foot away from coppers body and instead hit a piece of plexi glass that was surrounding her. Little automatic windshield wipers came out and cleaned up the oatmeal, Copper's grin was triumphant, as she heard Cori's outraged scream.   
  
Classical music began to play and Cori was no more, Clink's sister glared at copper, her lip trembled "I'm telling my mom!!" she yelled  
  
"Oh go spill something" Copper said from inside her little bubble house "You're good at that" and she too disappeared.  
  
Sweetface, Jack, and Dave tentitivly approached copper, covered in head to toe with grayish oatmeal.  
  
  
  
Sweetface knocked "Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Not unless you wipe your feet" Copper said jokingly.  
  
Dave smirked   
  
Jack looked around "We gotta get clean, I can feel this stuff squishing in my toes and it ain't pleasant"   
  
The three looked at each other "TOBY!!!!" they yelled running upstairs.   
  
Half an hour later they came back down. Copper was sitting in her home away from home (away from home) listening to the newsies CD and eating pizza.  
  
She looked up at the sound of voices and immediately her bubble disappeared, along with the CD and Pizza   
  
"Should have known that was too good to last" she muttered.  
  
Sweetface laughed "Come on we hafta get to Tibby's"  
  
  
Mwahahahaha un cave de evil  
  
Patch sighed in frustration.  
  
"We gotta get out of here" she thought 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
In the lodging house  
  
Owl sat on her bunk   
  
"What we need" she said "are walkie talkies"  
  
"What?" Skittery said.   
  
"Little transmitters that let you talk back and forth" Owl said  
  
"Why can't we just talk like normal people?" he asked  
  
Owl sighed dramatically "Not us" she said "Everyone else"  
  
"And how are we'se supposed ta get these things?" he asked.  
  
Owl shrugged.   
  
"Good plan" Skitts said sarcastically.  
  
Owl jumped up wanting to have fun now.  
  
"Alright Captain Skittery" she said "go stand watch by the door"   
  
"Stand watch for what?" he asked  
  
"Intruders" Owl said simply "here use this" she said handing him Bumlets spare stick thing.  
  
Skittery shrugged and walked down stairs. He stopped next to the door and looking around to make sure no one was watching and started to make airplane noises and pretend like he was an army general.  
  
"Bang bang your dead" he said pointing the stick at the coat rack.   
  
Owl snickered loudly at the top of the stairs, just as Kloppman walked in "Skittery" he mumbled so it sounded more like henry "are you ok son?"  
  
Skittery whirled around seeing kloppman and then Owl.  
  
He dropped the stick "I didn't do it." he said  
  
Owl grinned "Sure ya didn't" she said descending the stairs   
  
"Aww be quiet" he said then looked at her "Don't tell anyone alright"   
  
Owl nodded "Ff you're nice" she said  
  
"I am nice" he protested   
  
Owl rolled her eyes at him for the tenth time that day   
  
"Common it's six" she said leading him out the door.  
  
  
At tibbys, the clock reads 5:59  
  
  
Pandemonium-it was the only way to explain it, chaos rocked tibby's walls as the newsies and girls all stood shouting their stories, to people across the room.   
Tibby himself stood shaking his head trying to decide which was worse, the yelling or the random songs and dances.   
Either way he was wishing that the newsies would leave his restaurant to the normal people, but it wasn't meant to be for the newsies had already chased away any hope of Tibby's ever being for regular fine upstanding citizens.  
  
"Quiet down-Quiet quiet!!" Jack yelled doing his little arm waving thing like he did at the rally.   
  
Flame pushed past him "That ain't gonna work" she snapped and whistled sharply causing everyone to stop and stare at her.   
  
"Everyone shut up!" she yelled then satisfied that they we're all quiet, or gaping she sat down.   
  
"We've come a long way!" Jack yelled, the females in the room rolled their eyes, "Aww shut up Jackey-boy" Clink said. Filly pushed him down and I stood on the table.   
  
"Listen, the Evil One is stronger then we thought. he obviously has forces everywhere-but we can do it, I mean sure some of us were turned into last months breakfast, and others look like they are lacking all oxygen but common it's not that bad." I said trying to convince them.  
  
"Yeah but!" Amber exclaimed which just got everyone started again.   
  
"Hey you don't see Race complaining do you?" I asked in a last ditch effort to make them pay attention.   
  
"Actually I don't see Race at all" Owl said looking around "where is he?"   
  
Everyone stopped and looked around the room silent.  
  
Evil cave:  
  
"I'm in here!!" Race yelled from the bathroom "Patch tell um where I am"   
  
Patch rolled her eyes "if I could do that wouldn't I have already told them where we are Einstein?"   
  
Race pouted in the bathtub and picked up the rubber duck.   
  
"You'd tell them where I was right? Yeah I know you would" he said giving the duck a kiss on the head.  
  
He stood up and wrote a quick note on a piece of a tissue, sticking it onto the duck with some toothpaste he threw the duck out the barred windows   
  
"Fly Fly!!!" he yelled. The duck fell and bounced a few feet.  
  
"Donald talk to me!!" Race yelled down to the duck. The ducks painted black eyes stared up at him   
  
"I'm so sorry!!!" Race yelled holding onto the bars and sliding down to the floor.  
  
"Racetrack Higgins what are you doing in there?" Patch yelled.   
  
"Oh god I can't let her see what I did" he thought. Thinking quickly he stood up and blocked the window just as Patch walked in.   
  
She looked around "We're you talking to someone?" she asked   
  
"No of course not, I mean who would I be talking to, theirs no one to talk to, not that your not someone, I mean.." he swallowed heavily.   
  
Patch gave him a weird look and walked out. Race breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the window to stare at his departed Donald. ((AN added months after this part was written: I just realized how much Race was like Lennie from Of Mice and Men in this part. "I done a bad thing, Patch won't let me tend no rabbits…ok sorry I was reading through this and starting laughing cause well I wrote it before I read the book, and I find it amusing. end Authors random babble on that subject))  
  
  
  
Back at Tibby's  
  
"Filly you Jake and Clink we're with him, did he come here with you?" Jack asked. The three looked at each other.   
  
"Well no not exactly." Jake started   
  
"what do you mean not exactly you were supposed to stick together!" Jack yelled Filly glared at him   
  
"It wasn't our fault he snuck off to fix his hair." Clink slapped her hand over her mouth.   
  
Jewel shot her a look.   
  
"Please do tell" I said.   
  
Clink Jake and Filly told their story switching back in forth so much that we were in danger of getting neck cricks from looking back in forth between them.   
  
When they finished everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing "that's the funniest thing I've ever heard" Candy said   
  
"See I'm not alone" Clink proclaimed.   
  
Once the laughter died down Blink said "but we gotta find him"   
  
Everyone nodded, lets all go to the lodging house and we'll start again in the morning.   
  
"But.." I started.   
  
Before I could finish Les came running in screaming like the little girl he was   
  
"Help meeeeee" he screeched quivering behind Jack.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jewel asked in her compassionate voice she reserved for times like this. All the sudden Sarah came running in her hair a mess, a huge afro puff of brown hair, her clothes all wrinkled, and bandages all over her fingers   
  
"Ooooh Les come out come out wherever you are" she cooed holding out a fist-full of doilies and bowties.   
  
"I made these just for you!!" Les screeched and took off again.   
  
Sarah stopped and looked around foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. She set her eyes on the group terrifying them all.   
  
"Run!!!!" Copper yelled.   
  
The group took off throwing food and tipping chairs they piled out of the resturant "Help she got me!" Boots yelled, Jack whirled around and pulled boots from Sarah's grasp dragging the boy to the lodging house where the group already was. Sarah stood up growling and ran after them Jack and Boots pounded on the door "Let us in!!" They yelled looking quickly over their shoulders at the fast approaching Sarah   
  
"Hurry!" Jack yelled. The sounds of moving furniture was still reverberating through the room.   
  
Jack grabbed the doily clad Boots and ran up the fire escape and went in through the window.   
  
Breathing heavily they were met by Sweetface and JM who thinking they we're sarah shot shaving cream all over them   
  
"Hey!!" they yelled. The two girls looked at the boys   
  
"ooh sorry" JM said "yeah we thought you were Sarah" Sweetface said.   
  
Jack nodded as boots locked the window.   
  
Sarah's outraged scream shook the house as she stormed away.   
  
"Might as well shave" Jack said walking into the bathroom. He looked around for his razor picking up towels and other paraphanelia.   
  
"Where's my razor?" he asked no one in general.   
  
Sweetface turned a nice shad of red "I dunno maybe Mush took it"   
  
Jack looked puzzled "Maybe" and then went downstairs to talk to him.   
  
Sweetface breathed a sigh of relief and took the razor out of her pocket she stuck it under her mattress.   
  
She got back downstairs in time to hear Mush proclaim "I don't know what your talking about Jack! I didn't take nothin'"   
  
Solid nodded "Mush would never do such a thing"   
  
"Yeah he has class!" Apple threw in.   
  
The people in the room pretended to gag themselves at this obnoxious show of affection.   
  
"Um whose up for cards?" Sweetface asked trying to change the subject.  
  
A few people agreed and Jack went back upstairs to wash his face returning a few minutes later.  
  
  
Back in the cave mwahahaha  
  
Evil came into the room a few hours later holding a bag from McDonalds.   
  
"Honey I'm home" he cooed his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
Patch looked up "food!   
  
"Wait McDonalds…I may not be a history buff but I'm pretty sure there is no McDonalds in 1899"   
  
"no kidding" he sneered   
  
"then…you know how to get back!" she said the light bulb clicking on. NOT that she was going to go back without a kiss from Blink.   
  
"Of course I do..." he started then looked around "Where's Racetrack?" he screeched   
  
"Oh chill and go pick some more flowers he's in the bathroom" Patch said glaring at him.  
  
"Don't get mouthy kelli" he warned dropping the food on the table in front of her. Race sniffed the air, a strange smell was wafting in from under the door.  
  
"Patch?" he asked in a whinny voice "Patch what is that?"   
  
"Come on out and see" she said trying to coax him from the bathroom.   
  
Race took a deep breath trying to decide and finally stuck his hand out a small crack in the door.   
  
Patch rolled her eyes and him and handed him a wrapped Big Mac. He studied it and took a bite   
  
"Patch this tastes like paper" he whimpered.   
  
"Unwrap it idgit" Patch said losing her patience quickly due to a lot of un-forseen tension.   
  
"Oh-right I know, meant to" he stumbled and unwrapped the burger taking a bite he savored the taste, dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a towel and proclaimed "this is good, what is it?"   
  
"A big Mac" she said eating a fry on the other side of the door. Race looked puzzled "whose max and why am I eating him?"   
  
Patch stifled her laughter and said "M-A-C not M-A-X"   
  
"oh ok then" he said and went back to eating.  
  
  
Meanwhile Evil One had found pokey who was writing love poems to "her johnny" in the other room.  
  
"Have you kept an eye on them like I told you to?" Evil One asked towering over her.   
  
"Yes mister Evil Sir" she said with a goofy grin that would have made even solid and apple sick to their stomachs.   
  
He nodded and flashed her a pearly white smile that nearly blinded the poor girl. Pokey picked up her pair of Ray-ban sunglasses and put them on still smiling up at her beloved evil.  
  
  
Race finished his burger and looked in the mirror, He tugged at the sides of the shower cap trying to make it cover all of his hair but to no avail, defeated and duckless he plopped back down in the tube to get some sleep.  
  
Patch sighed sure that they would never get out of there. She looked at the big glass ball and watched everyone sit down to play poker, she zoomed in on Blink who was sitting next to Mush and Amber   
  
"That should be me" she muttered flicking off the ball and turning over to go to sleep.  
  
  
Chapter 7 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning:  
  
Blink woke up early, all around him everyone was asleep. He listened to the orchestra of snoring for a few minutes before sneaking out of the room. If they weren't going to find Race, then he would.   
The streets were close to empty, a few homeless people lay in the streets. Blink walked over them, calling Race's name.   
  
"Race? Where are you Race?" he breathed a sigh of frustration.   
  
"If I was Race where would I be?" he asked himself.   
  
Stupid question, he reprimanded himself smacking his head, and took off for the track. He was a few yards down the road when he stopped, something in the middle of the road caught his attention.   
  
"What the heck?" he asked looking down at the foreign object he picked it up. "What could it be?" he asked looking at it from all angles.   
  
He flipped it over and came face to face with a dead stuffed bird.   
  
"AHHHH" he screamed dropping the object and stumbling backwards, fell on his butt. He stood up, brushing himself off, he took a tentative step towards the object, looked directly into the camera and said with a slightly wavering lip   
  
"I'm so scared right now." Then turned back and picked the thing up.   
  
Letting out a nervous giggle he looked again.   
  
"It's a hat." He said breathing a sigh of relief. It was the ugliest hat he'd ever seen, but it wasn't going to go and kill him.   
  
A shiny thread of hair caught his attention, looking closer he pulled it out from the twined straw.   
  
"This is Race's hair!" he proclaimed to the bum lying drunken and half asleep on the alley floor.   
  
"I've gotta tell the guys!" he yelled, but before he could take another step, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The bum muttered a curse and took another drink passing out again.  
  
EVIL CAVE  
Blink fell with a crash next to a sleeping girl.   
  
"Ha it must be my lucky day." He thought. Patch awoke with a start, an incredibly cute guy was in a heap by her. Rubbing her eyes she stared at him incredulously. "Did evil kill me?" she muttered.   
  
"I don't know but I think I'm in heaven." He said with a self confident smile.   
  
Patch swooned and blushed.   
  
Evil roared in interrupting her in mid-swoon.   
  
"Don't get too excited Kelli, he's here as my prisoner not your play thing."   
  
"aww come on evilboy." Kelli whinned   
  
"can't I play with him for just a little while?"   
  
"No, Suzy put him in his cage." Kelli punched evil with all her might, he smirked at her   
  
"tisk tisk Kelli, such a temper."   
  
"Kelli? What's going on, where am I going?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.   
  
Patch walked over to him, and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Don't worry it'll be ok." She said.   
  
Slightly stunned, Suzy led him away and locked him up.   
  
Race jumped up at the sound of Blink's voice.   
  
"Blink?" he asked. "Blink where are you?"   
  
Blink blinked twice "Race is that you?" he yelled from the room next to the bathroom.   
  
"Blink come talk to me." He whimpered.   
  
"Shut up both of you before I put the muzzles on you both!" Evil one yelled.   
  
Race slunk back into the tub trying not to cry.   
  
  
  
The next morning-Lodging house…5:30 a.m  
  
"Where'd blink go?" Mush asked checking the bunk for his best friend.   
  
The people in the room shrugged, Apple and Solid appeared on either side of him. "We don't know either" Solid said with wide eyed innocence,   
  
"Let's go walk around and see if we can find him…" she suggested looping and arm through his and dragging him away.   
  
"He already said he'd walk with ME today." Apple butted in grabbing his other arm and pulling.   
  
"Now ladies…" Mush started. But the girls were already in the middle of a heated debate.   
  
"I think we're about to see a chick fight!" Flame cheered. Solid and Apple were facing off.   
  
"Ladies to your corners." Filly boomed. They moved to opposite ends of the room. "In this corner we have Solid" Solid jumped around waving her arms in the air. "And in this corner…Apple!" Filly said. The spectators cheered and clapped as the two girls met in the middle, getting into fighting stance.   
  
"Alright ladies, fair fight, no insulting each others eye liner, ex boyfriends, or wardrobe…FIGHT!" The girls circled around each other for a few minutes before Solid reached out and pulled Apple's hair.   
  
She retaliated with slap on the arm.   
  
The two girls bounced around some more, a minute later Apple stopped   
  
"Solid I'm getting kinda tired…"   
  
"Me too" Solid admitted.   
  
"We can both go with him I guess" Apple nodded her consent.   
  
The crowd groaned and broke up and finished getting ready.   
  
  
Later that day, at Tibbys.  
  
I looked around tibbys, the crowd was no more. It was ten minutes past the time Jack and I said to meet back. The only people there were myself, Spot (go figure *grins innocently*), Jack, Amber, Jewel and Filly.   
  
"Common…what are you guys trying to pull here? Where is everyone? Come on out guys." I said "This is a joke right??…"  
  
EVIL CAVE  
  
"Get off me!" someone yelled   
  
"If one more person touches my ass, in the name of newsies, I will kill them!" Flame yelled.   
  
"This cave is NOT big enough for the 100 or so of us" Patch muttered as JM's voice was heard demanding more leg space.   
  
The cave was crowded, more like packed wall to wall with newsies and girls fighting to keep their body parts from falling asleep.   
  
Evil one entered the room, a smile spreading like syrup across the lumpy pancake of his face (that was one of the sentences for the word fatuous in my vocab book lol) when he saw how many people were there now.   
  
"Excellent" he crooned. He looked into the ball which was focused in on the 6 people left at tibbys.   
  
"Just another hour or so and we'll be all set" He turned to leave the room muttering about the cluttered floor space.   
  
He made it to the door and left, slamming it shut the sound of the key locking it was cold and final.   
  
"Race get out of the bathroom I gotta go" Mush whined.   
  
"Us too!" Solid and Apple chimed.   
  
"NO, I already told you, I am NOT coming out of this bathroom ever again!" Race yelled out   
  
"You'll all laugh and make fun of me, just like the children did back school on the playground." He blew his nose loudly on his sleeve and wiped his eyes.   
  
"Race you never went to school." Swifty pointed out.   
  
"There you go again making fun of me, well you can just forget me EVER coming out!" Race said "I'll show them" he muttered.   
  
  
Back at Tibbys   
  
"Guys…." I called out. "Clink, Copper, Flame, Apple, Mush, Candy?? Common Solid, this is about as funny as the time you made me fall off the swing set and almost break all my ribs…"   
  
"Face it July, they've been captured too, we're gonna have to do something drastic to get them all out." Jewel said.   
  
I sighed "yeah but now the question is what?"   
  
Back in the kitchen 2054  
  
"So what did you do?" Jeremy asked in suspense, his eyes glued to the three of us. "be patient and let her finish Sonny" Clink said "that's the problem with youth today, they can't just sit and wait, no they just have to keep on asking." She continued to mutter.   
  
"Are you done now?" I asked "now I've gone and lost my train of thought."   
  
Patch started making little train noises and laughed.   
  
"Oh right, here we go. As I was saying, we were in a lot of trouble…" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Back in Tibbys…  
  
An hour later we had come up with a plan, we HAD to find Evil One's hiding place, it was the only way.   
  
"Ok we have to stick together." Jack said "If we work together then he can't break us up."   
  
Spot rolled his eyes "give it up jackey boy"   
  
"How bout this for an idea, both of you shut up, and lets go." I said.   
  
Spot held his cane up in a violent fashion.   
  
"Oh please Spot." Filly said taking it and snapping it easily in two dropping it on the floor, it's a PROP."   
  
Spot sunk down to his knees "You killed goldy" he whispered picking up the two pieces of the cane and holding them lovingly to his chest.   
  
"Filly! What have we told you about that?" Amber asked.   
  
Filly shrugged.   
  
"Ok Spot get up, here's some tape stick it back together" I said pulling the roll of duct tape I ALWAYS carry around with me in my back pocket out and handing it to him.   
  
"Will it work?" he asked unsure if he should get his hopes back up.   
  
"Life lesson number one: Nothing is too strong for duct tape." I said taking the two parts from his hands and taping them back together.   
  
"There you go, good as new." I said hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that it was crooked, and bent at a weird angle in the middle.   
  
He seemed satisfied and stood up wiping away a tear on his face.   
  
"Was that a tear spot?" Jack asked.   
  
"NO, it was an eyelash, made my eye water, what the hell are we waiting around here for, let's do this." He pushed open the door and stepped out, a figure running by narrowly missing him. He stepped back crashing into the rest of us.   
  
"Wow that had potential to be disasterous" Jewel said laughing.   
  
Spot grunted and went to move into the street again.   
  
"Ew what's that smell?" Jack asked sniffing the air.   
  
"I think the sewer backed up during the night." He added.   
  
"NO the only thing that smells that badly is…"   
  
"EVIL ONE!!" we all shouted at once, taking off in the direction of the increasingly bad smell.   
  
As we approached the cave where our friends were being held captive, the smell was so thick it was hard to believe, but since I don't feel like telling you anymore about it. (But for details e-mail spotconlon@hotmail.com I'll be more than happy to tell you) we'll just say that it was a smell that eventually faded once you got used to it. Off in the distance came a lingering melody   
  
"I said it was an accident breaking goldy!" Filly screeched for the umpteenth time. "Guys shhh…do you hear that?" I asked.   
  
"Hear what, July you're off your rocker, and you did SO do it on purpose!" Spot said.   
  
"No shhh" I said again.   
  
"Rubber ducky, you're the one, you make bath time lots of fun…"   
  
"hey that sounds like race!" Jack said pressing an ear against the wall of the building they were next to.   
  
"I miss you Donald" he heard whimpered through the brick.   
  
"Race is in there I know it!" he yelled kicking the wall.   
  
"Ow my foot!" Jewel rolled her eyes at him   
  
"good one genius, why don't we try the door instead?"   
  
"ha, like it's not locked." Jack said trying to save whatever dignity he still had. "Only one way to find out…" I said turning the knob.  
  
************THE Rescue**********  
The door opened easily, the door creaking a little on its hinges. We clutched the back packs filled with our weapons closely to ourselves and we took tentative steps into the dark room.   
  
"eek" Amber yelled as she tripped over a clown statue and fell to the ground shattering it.   
  
The lights flipped on to reveal her sitting in the rubble, red faced.   
  
"Oops."   
  
"no look you destroyed evil, and it made the lights go on." Jewel said "It's a good thing."   
  
"oh..right, well you know, anything for our friends…." Amber said smiling proudly now.   
  
We continued on our way, reaching a stair case we climbed it and attempted to push the door open.   
  
"Back off buddy this is my area!" someone yelled from inside "and you won't make me move!"   
  
"Flame is that you??" Filly whispered/called through the door.   
  
"Filly? What the hell are you doing down there?"   
  
"No time to explain, is Evil One in there with you?" she asked.   
  
"No he went out to get some more oranges for his breakfast tomorrow."   
  
The remaining six of us breathed in relief.   
  
"We're busting you out of this joint, stand back" I said.   
  
"There isn't any room to stand back!"   
  
We considered this "well then DUCK" Jack yelled as he and Spot did Kung Fu moves through the door crashing into the group of people eagerly awaiting their rescue.   
  
"Smooth like sandpaper." I said picking my way across the room giving random people hugs till I reached Patch who was busy getting Blink out of the cage, he was put into upon his arrival.   
  
"Lizzi!" she said giving me a hug forgetting about blink a minute.   
  
"I didn't know if you'd make it or not, Evil one is completely insane, he brainwashed Pokey on all those WalMart trips, and oh it's terrible!"   
  
"Um hello??" Blink called.   
  
"I always knew that boy was nothing but trouble, from the very first time you mentioned him, not to mention the fact that he picks flowers all the time like a girl." I said shaking my head disgustedly.   
  
"Hello? Remember me?" Blink said waving his arms around and knocking on the metal bars with his tin cup.   
  
"Oh right!" Patch let him go as we started filing down the steps into the back alley. "I didn't think I'd ever see the light of day again!" Patch said holding her face up to the light.   
  
"Let's get out of here." I said turning to walk away.   
  
"NOT SO FAST!" Evil One roared from behind us. We whirled around to see him, surrounded by the oranges he had dropped.   
  
"CHEEZ IT!!" Jack screamed grabbing Crutchy under his arm hauling him down the alley.   
  
"I thought I told you I don't want anyone carrying me EVER, I thought you heard me!" He cried pathetically.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack yelled as they reached the end of the alley, they saw that Evil One had blocked it off with a collage of Pulitzer and Weasel painted on a brick wall.   
  
The group turned and saw that the other end was now blocked by another wall carefully guarded by Oompa Loompas.   
  
I gulped heavily "uh oh." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
*****THE FINAL FIGHT*******  
Evil One was advancing rapidly as we all huddled together.   
  
"Come on it's all of us against him, we've got him no problem" I said shakily not so sure myself.   
  
"Then you talk to him." JM said pushing me forward.   
  
I nodded, meeting him half way.   
  
"Here are the rules, we fight, you lose, I get you all as my prisoners." Evil One said. "How bout this? We fight, we kick your butt, and you have to give all you're powers back to the person you stole them from."   
  
"Whatever works, we'll see. And now we fight." He turned back around walking towards the end of the alley, quickly turning he shot black licorice at us from his fingers which landed on the ground and quickly turned to snakes slithering around our feet.   
  
"ooh gross" I muttered as half the girls and some of the guys (whose names won't be revealed to save their male egos) tried to scale the walls to get away from them.   
  
The six survivors grabbed their "Anti Evil" packs and pulled out guns loaded with ice cream and shot the snakes, each one dissolving into the ground.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" Evil one said.   
  
And that was when all hell broke loose.   
  
Across the alley flew fruits and veggies, liver, yucky bugs, bad cds, a yugo (but thanks to some cool Matrix moves, all the unevil doers managed to avoid it) , a French poodle, the evil camera guy from the mall, dr. pibb, shoprite bags, rocks, dust dirt, anything he could find or snap up he threw, and back at him came the DP jellybeans, the doritos and every other kind of junk food.   
  
"Ow he threw a spanish book at me!" Jewel wailed.   
  
I picked it up and chucked it back over "it's a double sided object, evil and good." I shrugged and continued to throw marbles at Evil One.   
  
"Was that a chicken that just flew by?" Clink asked as another one whizzed by narrowly missing her.   
  
"wait come back!!" she yelled chasing after it.   
  
"I don't see this ending anytime soon" I said to Copper and Patch who were near me.   
  
"I think we have to…" I ducked as a can of spam almost hit us. "I think we need to pull out the secret weapon."   
  
They nodded in agreement. "But we have to have time to set up, let's move over there." Copper said.   
  
"ugh you smell like eggs." I muttered.   
  
"So do you, shut up and let's go." We crept off to the side and set up a long fire hose and attached it to a pump.   
  
"Ok count of three….ONE, TWO, THREE!!…."HEY EVIL YOUR EPIDERMIS IS SHOWING!!" we yelled. He looked down caught off guard (being the stupid uneducated evil that he is) and we took that time to turn on the hose full blast and spray Dr. Pepper all over him.   
  
He flew backwards from the power of the spray and crashed against the oompa loompas which melted from the liquid and turned into play dough leaving Evil One in a helpless lump glued to the wall. The unevil doers&co cheered happily "We did it!" they yelled as we quickly rushed to tie up the defenseless evil one. "It's alright, we all knew you didn't have the superior intelligence, we weren't expecting you to get as far as you did." I said sweetly and before he could answer pulled a piece of duct tape off my trust roll and taped his mouth shut. It was over.   
  
******After the fight******  
  
We were wandering around the alley, trying to find a way out and something edible to eat. Rummaging through the piles of food that had been thrown for anything. Sweetface was walking towards the wall of the building when her foot hit something that squeeked.   
  
"What was that?" she asked Jack who was standing next to her. He shrugged as they used their toes to uncover the mystery object. Patch joined them looking down she saw a once yellow duck, a soggy white paper stuck to it.   
  
"RACE TRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. He appeared at the window, only his face showing   
  
"What do you want?" he sniffled.   
  
"I want you to get your sorry butt down here is what I want!" Patch demanded. Race sulked.   
  
"I'll think about it, maybe in a few months, when this grows out…."   
  
"Hey look at this!" Owl yelled from the far alley wall. We crowded around, a button with a sign that read "To end all evil, push here." Was on it.   
  
"Dude! Let's go!" Flame said "I can't wait to get out of here."   
  
"Who wants to do the honors?" I asked.   
  
But no one answered it was just a rain of hands falling down and hitting the button. The walls rose, and the sun shone. The mess in the alley disappeared, those attacked by the bio equipment were now back to normal pigment color.   
  
"Race check your hair now" Patch yelled.   
  
"No I won't! Not so you can all laugh at me!"   
  
We sighed "JUST DO IT" we yelled.   
  
He tentatively took it off looking in the mirror.   
  
"it's better!" he exclaimed running down the stairs and outside.   
  
"Last one to the races is a rotton egg!" he yelled.   
  
"ooh don't mention eggs ever again." I moaned.   
  
"Ok then lets go to Tibby's I bet ya all a dime I can beat you there!"   
  
"That's because it's right across the street, as it always seems to be." Amber pointed out.   
  
Race grinned and started off down the road, the dead looking cat clip grinning from the back of his shirt where it was now stuck.   
  
"We'll tell him later." Patch laughed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
*****THE GOODBYE*****  
Yes it was a happy day for us all, Evil One was admitted to the Refuge, in isolation, no one even knowing he was there. The last words we ever heard him spoke was his threat to get us back…like he could really do that. His powers were now back in the hands of Trapper where they belonged. The unevil doers were in the bunk house saying good bye to their beloved newsies. Yes, sad but true, We had to go back, their job now done. The evils of the world were back to being not-evil and more importantly Patch was safe.   
  
"It was very nice meeting you Jack." Sweet face said sneaking her hand under the mattress and sliding the shaver out behind her back. She smiled innocently and said "close your eyes a minute." Jack smirked happily and closed them. She quickly stuck the shaver in her pocket and kissed him lightly. Meanwhile Clink was trying to persuade Jake to sell her his bowler and matching vest.   
  
"Common three dollars, four….four dollars and.." she hunted through her pocket "23 cents, and that's my final offer!"   
  
Mush was probably one of the saddest to see them go, Apple and Solid hung onto him till the very last minute.   
  
Patch and Blink were "studying the best ways to get home" in a corner somewhere, blink being the tutor that he is.   
  
I finally gotten my time with Spot, Candy and JM and all the other spot lovers were real hogs with the time we had left. Might as well keep that ego going, or throw another log on the fire as my friend Dan once said.   
  
"Guys its time to go." Trapper said appearing indian style on a top bunk.   
  
We all groaned and nodded. I gave Spot a quick kiss (kindling for the fire) as Trapper snapped her fingers and we were removed from the best place on earth (and no I'm not talking about where snapple is made)   
*****The Return******  
  
"I landed on the Pretzel guy with a thud, got up and went home once Solid reappeared." I finished quickly drinking the last of the dr. pepper in the can and attempting to crush it on my head.   
  
It didn't work, so I tried the table. Finally I took it and crunched it angrily under my foot like a madwoman not looking Clink or Patch in the eye.   
  
"Common Spam, tell him what REALLY happened when you got back to the present." Clink said.   
  
I gave her a dirty look. "ok ok fine…I landed on the pretzel guy, and he freaked out, the Security cops had to come and take me out, and I wasn't allowed back in the mall for a year. Happy now?"   
  
Jeremy laughed "that's a great story you guys."   
  
"Yeah we know." Clink said   
  
"It's MY story, I told it" I said mad at her for making me remember the horrible year I couldn't go to the mall.   
  
"Ha!" she said standing up and stepping into her walker.   
  
"The old and the Tired, is coming on, it's been nice talking to you sonny." Clink said shuffling towards the living room.   
  
"Hey I get the remote now, and I say we watch "Cooking with Emeral! BAM!" I demonstrated how Emeral threw in his ingredients with a pile of chips and then started "chasing" after Clink with my cane, my knee never was the same since I started triple jumping for track.   
  
"Come back here you scabbah!" I yelled.   
  
"Make me!" Clink stuck her tongue out at me and flopped on the couch huffing and puffing from the exhausting race.   
  
I flopped next to her a good two minutes later.   
  
"Gimme that!" I said pulling on one end of the remote, while Clink tugged on the other.   
  
"They'll both be out cold before either show comes on." Patch grinned and showed Jeremy to the door, "still I better play referee sonny, and You have Papers to sell, don't let the tradition die!!"   
  
Jeremy nodded "carrin the banner."   
  
The next week, Jeremy handed in a paper for his creative writing class entitled: "When good things turn dun dun DUN EVIL, he got an A, along with a trip down to the school psychiatrist, and a note home questioning his mental stability.   
  
  
  
  
THE END!! Review please =) 


End file.
